This invention relates to a vehicle connector assembly that includes a locking member that aligns and locks a hose end to a vehicle component.
Hoses are installed onto vehicle components such as an intake manifold, air induction, brake booster, and/or emission component. Typically, these vehicle components include nipples that extend outwardly from a main body of the component to a distal end. An end of the hose is slidably received over the distal end to engage the nipple in an interference fit to connect the hose to the component.
The hose and nipple connection must remain secure throughout the life of the vehicle. In certain applications, such as for a brake booster connection or emission connection, the connection must meet safety and emission requirements. A retention feature is included on the nipple to ensure that the hose end does not become disengaged from the nipple.
This retention feature typically comprises a plurality of barbs that are integrally formed on the nipple by use of an injection molding process. As the end of the hose is slid over the nipple, the barbs grip and retain the hose to the vehicle component.
Certain safety applications require barbs on the nipple to increase the pull-off strength required to separate the hose from the component after installation. Due to the complexity of certain vehicle components, requiring barbs to be added to the nipples increases the complexity and cost of the injection molding tooling.
Also, the injection mold tooling that is used to form the barbs can wear over time, resulting in a softened barb profile. In other words, due to tool wear, the barbs are not as sharp as they should be. This decreases the retention force connection between the nipple and the hose and can result in hose separation. For example, during vehicle operation, the hoses are subject to vibrations and can be shaken loose due to the reduced retention force. Or, if the vehicle is being serviced, a technician may bump or knock the hose loose due to the reduced retention force.
Another disadvantage with the barb retention feature is the potential for increased leakage. If the barbs are formed near the insertion end of the nipple, an increased installation load is required, which can tear or gouge the inner surface of the hose, creating a potential leak path. Further, if a sufficient installation load is not applied then the hose may not achieve an adequate engagement length, which also increases leak potential.
The potential for leaking is also increased by the injection molding process itself. Some nipples are formed by two halves of the injection mold tool. This results in the formation of a parting line on the nipple. After installation, the parting line provides a potential leak path.
Thus, it is desirable to have a vehicle connector assembly for a hose end that does not require a barb retention feature and which provides a quick and easy connection, as well as overcoming the other above mentioned deficiencies with the prior art.